The Data Interpretation Core (DIG) performs computational genomics and proteomics analyses, conducts[unreadable] statistical and pathway data analysis for gene expression microarray and high throughput mass spectrometric[unreadable] proteomics, and develops tools for data computation and modeling. This Core serves as a tool for integrative[unreadable] analysis of the comprehensive human genomic and proteomic data generated by the Program. Information[unreadable] from this Core helps correlate gene expression and protein patterns with the immuno-inflammatory phenotypes[unreadable] and clinical trajectories of injured patients.